Snow and Bells Valentine Special
A two-part Valentine's Day special for Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells. Part 1 On Valentine's Day, a special quest was released for any couples that wanted the prize for completing it. Unfortunately, nobody was able to finish it due to the moderately rarity of female players and that there was not as much couples around. To top it off, this quest was a dangerous one, or so I've heard. But that didn't stop Luna and I from attempting this. Although months late, Luna had mentioned this to me and I simply replied with a groan. "But Chriiis! You never know what the prize would be!" I don't know what prize would pique my interest. We both know we have everything we could possibly need, especially as a couple. As I told her this, my lover made a cute, whining moan. "I guess you're right. But, I just wanted to spend a little time with you..." I run my fingers through my thick hair in guilt and wrapped my fur coat around Luna. It was something she was always fond of. "To be honest", I began to say to Luna,"I also have wanted to spend more time with you. I mean, we do already, but a whole day with you, and only you, would be wonderful." She smiles and blushes from my statement. My lover looks up and says,"I bet the same could be said for Claire, huh? You love her so much!" "Yeah, that's true...speaking of which, we need to find someone to watch and train her at the same time." "Who? Like Brandon?" "No, more like Ishi." "Ishi...? Hasn't he been getting into quite a lot of danger recently?" "Oh? How so?" "Well, normally we would see him eating ramen. Nothing else much. But now, he's not there as much." "That's a good point...but Ishi is a better fighter than Brandon. Topping it off, his companion, Asuka adores Claire." It was true. Asuka and Ishi have taken a liking to Claire which is also another good reason to have Ishi watch her. "Alright, I'll PM and we can start our quest." - We started after we dropped Claire off at Adeline's, Ishi's favorite ramen shop. "So, how long do you think you'll be gone?" he asks me. "No longer than 3 days. I think." "Alright then." Yeah, he wasn't the best at long conversations. More like he'd rather not jump into one. So, Luna and I had taken our leave and began heading towards the quest's startpoint, a love hotel on the first floor in the Starting City. As we teleported there, many people noticed us and stared the whole time. I don't know if they recognize me, or they're in awe at Luna's beauty. All I know is that it creeps me out. When we arrived, I took a quick, but focused stare at the hotel. It wasn't extremely big, nor flashy. Just another building that matches the theme of the city. We enter, and the inside was pretty nice. Its appearance was almost like what'd you see in reality, just without the technological advances. I follow my lover to a middle aged female, an NPC probably, and as we neared her, she asked at question. "My, my, what a nice couple. You two seem so lovely. Are you staying here tonight? Well, just don't make this world shake." The comment made Luna and I blush. I mean, sure we do it every night, and sure Luna's high pitched moans do wake some Snow Bells members up... The lady continues,"Hahaha! Just jokin' with you. Anyways, did you know about any rumors of a special gift, hidden inside a dungeon? It tests couples whether they trust each other, and if they really do love each other. Think you two are up for it?" As she's asks that question, a window appeared before Luna and I asking to start this quest. We both press the blue OK button and the quest appeared in my quest log. I open the log and the first thing to do was...to check in? Really? We actually have to stay here? I mean, not that I have a problem with it, but I've seen love hotels in movies or anime. Quite the sight. So, the hotel clerk gave us a choice of different room themes. Secret Garden, Across the Seas, or The Black Knight. I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "What the hell..." Then the clerk said,"For a flower boy(pretty boy terminology) like you, why don't you try Secret Garden? You never know what wonderful "fragrances" your Gardener(Luna) will extract from you." What kind of messed up quest is this? If I ever find out who on my former staff team did this... Luna, on the other hand was excited. "Yes, yes! Let's do that one Chris!" "...um..sure.." So we paid the clerk and entered our room. As we did, the room wasn't as pornographic as I had imagined it. It was a simple room with a flower theme. Although. What was inside the drawers and on top of shelves changed the thought immediately. The toys...I don't even know what half of them are used for! I picked one up right as Luna walked inside the bedroom with me. She stares at it and blushes. Shyly she says,"So, you really want to see me put on a tail through my other hole..." Immediately, I dropped the damn thing. "That was a tail that you stick up your-" I stopped before I could even point it out. Weird how creative people can get these days. "There's lots of these damn toys..." I look and I see another one missing from the shelf. I look back at Luna and she's admiring it while holding her skirt down. That's a sign when she wants to do it. "Hey...do you think...we can try this on me?" Suddenly, my quest log updated: toy on your lover "What the hell..?!" "Looks like we have to, either way...fufu." "I guess we do. Come on, let's do this." - Luna and I left the love hotel after our session and our quest logs once again updated: are that a cave underground in the north leads you to your prize. Fight your way to the prize "Finally, a normal quest piece..." "You're saying that as if you didn't like the previous ones...fufu." "..." "Oh, Chris. You are just too cute!" I didn't have anything to say back so I took Luna's hand and we head north. - A half hour later, we encounter some piece of shit monsters. Ones with tentacles. I hate goddamn tentacles. They managed to grab Luna and it began curling all over her body, doing lewd things to her. Practically rape. I had charged the monsters while yelling,"What the hell is up with this quest?!!" Now, we were in that cave that supposedly has the prize we're looking for. Unfortunately, we were standing in front of a pillar. On top of it was a crystal, like a teleportation or healing spell. Except it was hot pink. I reach for it and a window pops up saying: test: Loyalty and Trust When crystal dissolves, you will see the girl of your dreams. Choose between the girl of your dreams or your girlfriend. "Huh. I think I know I'll pass this test." "Oh? How do you know?" "Just wait." I take the crystal and dissolve it. Nothing happened, just as I predicted. I turn to Luna and take her hands. "Nothing happened Luna. Wanna know why?" "Why?" "Because you're already the girl of my dreams." A tear appeared in Luna's eyes, but she wiped it away and smiled. She stands on her toes and kisses me from the affection she's feeling for me. We part and both agree to keep moving on with the quest and move deeper into this strange cave. It was obviously a dungeon, for we kept running into the same, lewd tentacle monsters I hate so much. My much more violent side won't necessarily appear because it's not danger i sense. It's ridiculousness. The damn monsters won't even kill. They just aim for Luna, and when i attack, they normally just smack me, barely reducing my health. Luna throws her knives and kills off two monsters while I use my chain whip, Providence to subdue the tentacles for her. This appeared to have worked up until we reach the second testing room. Another crystal, also hot pink, stands on a pillar in front of the empty room. This time, the window says: Test: Commitment Your male lover will take this. Careful with the decisions. And remember, love hurts. Luna and I look at each other. "'Love hurts', huh? I wonder what that means...?" and I dissolve the crystal. Nothing necessarily happened the first couple seconds. However, not long after, I collapse to the floor. I couldn't breathe anymore, at least, that's how it felt. I struggled for air as best as I can, but I didn't. Luna covers her mouth and gasps. But then panics and puts my head on her lap. She shakes me and asks me what's wrong. "Chris...Chris! CHRIS! Oh my god! What's wrong? What is that crystal doing to you?!" I try to make out words as best as I can. "Air..no air...please...help...!" "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Your fear of shortness of breath..what can I do?" I began sobbing. I also didn't know what to do. I began thrashing around, but Luna kept me pinned down in her arms. I can hear her muffled screams of worry. "Chris...shh..it's okay...shh...shh..." "Lu...na..." Tears were still pouring out from my eyes and I trying my best not to thrash around. Luna was starting to become teary-eyed as well. Her soft hands stroked my face to comfort me. They move to my cheeks and Luna forces a kiss. No...it wasn't a kiss. She was trying to blow air. But, even I'm not sure if blowing air actually works in this world. She kept blowing and blowing. I kept thrashing, but Luna managed to subdue me, somwhow. But then, I had started to intake some air and, eventually, it began to feel as if my virtual lungs had started opening. "Fu..na..Fu...na" Luna opens her eyes and breaks off. I breath deep, gladly loving my life more than ever. "I can breath now..." My lover hugs me, and starts bawling. "Chris..i was so worried...you're fear of short breath must've made you go crazy...I'm so sorry for dragging you into this...I just...I just...waaah!" I just give a half-hearted laugh and tell her it was okay. "We don't...waaah...we don't have to keep going if you don't want to..." "No..let's keep going...besides, it warms my heart every time you hold me after these tests of love.." Luna nods and we get up. We walk out, however, we enter a new room. " Wha..? No tentacles? That's a surprise..." However, instead of one crystal, there were two. I'm guessing one for each of us. We stepped up to it and once again, a window pops up. You have completed this quest! This is your prize and last test: Diversity. Take it and enjoy the experience. "I wonder what that means....well, here goes nothing", and we both dissolve the crystals. I waited for something to happen. I look at Luna, who had a puzzled look. I shrugged at her. "What's going on? Is it glitchy?" "Possibly. Wouldn't be at all surprised." "Let's get back to our hotel, then." "Agreed." - Still, nothing happened even when we arrived back. It was late out, so my lover and i just hit the bed. "Hey, Chris, I'm still feeling guilty from earlier..." "Oh that...it's fine. Don't worry too much. Remember that it takes a lot to anger me." All that worry in her eyes appear to be somewhat relieved. "I love you Chris." "I love you, too, Luna." "Good night" "Night." - I wake up and stifle a yawn while stretching. I open my eyes and see the hotel room of naughty toys. Then I stare at Luna- What the hell? Her covers were on top of her like she always sleeps, but something was off. I felt small.....in fact, this bed felt smaller. I hear Luna yawn as she wakes up. It didn't sound like her. The covers fell off and I see a handsome young man, no older than me, with platinum blonde hair. However, this apparently was Luna, for our party hadn't been dissolved. Because I saw her in-game name, Selene. Part 2 Category:Chapter